Spirit tree
Spirit trees are a gnomic method of transportation. Limited access to the network is granted upon completion of the Tree Gnome Village quest. Previously, the spirit tree in the Tree Gnome Village served as a hub, but now you may travel from any spirit tree directly to another. The spirit tree in the centre of Tree Gnome Stronghold is added to the network on completion of The Grand Tree. After that quest, this tree can be used without completion of Tree Gnome Village, however it will only be one way and the other trees will 'not be interested in talking'. Spirit tree locations *Khazard Battlefield - just south of West Ardougne *Tree Gnome Village - hub *Tree Gnome Stronghold - hub (after completion of The Grand Tree, you may travel from it - before completion, travel to is still possible) *Varrock - Located in the north-east corner of the Grand Exchange. *Feldip Hills - in Corsair Cove, next to the Myths' Guild. Self-grown spirit tree locations (Farming only): *In southeastern Etceteria. *Easternmost part of Port Sarim. *Northeastern part of Brimhaven, near the Agility Arena. *Great Kourend, Hosidius House, south-east of the main bank building. Requires 35% Hosidius favour to access. *Player-owned house Superior Garden (Does not count towards limit on spirit trees planted) One of the fastest ways to access a spirit tree is to teleport to the Stronghold Slayer Cave with a slayer ring - the player will arrive close to the tree. If one has an Ardougne cloak, they can teleport to the Ardougne Monastery and use the Khazard Battlefield tree just to the west. When the player has completed the medium Varrock Diary or has a charged ring of wealth, they can teleport to the Grand Exchange and use the spirit tree there. The Port Sarim spirit tree patch (83 Farming) is just south of the explorer's ring's (2 or better) cabbage-port. The fastest way to a spirit tree is having planted one in your player-owned house (75 Construction & 83 Farming) and using a Teleport to house spell or magic tablet. Farming Players can grow their own spirit tree from a spirit seed once they reach level 83 Farming. Since spirit seeds are untradeable, they can be difficult to obtain. Spirit tree patches can be found in: *Etceteria *Brimhaven *Port Sarim *Hosidius House, Great Kourend A player may grow two spirit trees at 91 Farming and an unlimited number of spirit trees at 99. The growing time for a spirit tree is about 58 hours and 40 minutes. Growing a spirit tree yields 19,501.3 Farming experience, which is the sum of planting (199.5 experience) and checking health (19,301.8 experience). Spirit trees cannot be cut down, so one simply uses a spade on the tree to remove it. They do not yield roots when removed. Payment Spirit trees may be tended by gnome gardeners for 5 monkey nuts, 1 monkey bar, and 1 ground suqah tooth. Given the rarity of the seed, the experience given, and the length of time it takes to mature, having a gardener tend the growing plant is strongly recommended. Location analysis Construction Players can plant their own spirit tree from a spirit sapling in their Superior Garden at level 75 Construction. Doing so also requires level 83 in Farming. Boosts can be used. This tree does not count towards the number of spirit trees that may be planted at one time. Like all plants in player-owned houses, it is fully fully-grown as soon as it is planted. Category:Transportation